Gwen Stacy
Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy History The Spectacular Spider-Man (Season Three) Gwen was mentioned by Peter to Aunt May, where he tells her he is still upset about losing both her and Liz. Gwen is later seen coming into Miles Warren's lab. After Doctor Octopus' defeat, Gwen calls Peter. Following that, Gwen and George show up for dinner at the Parkers', where she notices Peter's scar. After dinner, she asks him what happened, but he turns it down. After Toomstone, Hammerhead, Mysterio and Tinkerer are defeated and arrested, she comes up to Peter and says she is suspicious that he is hiding something from her. Peter says that he and Harry got into an accident last night and though he was hurt only by the scar, Harry is severely injured and is in the hospital, to her horror. They pay Harry a visit in the hospital and Dr. Bromwell tells them his injuries aren't severe, but due to him hitting his head on a pipe, he has partial anmesia. Later on, at the lab, Peter notices Warren's strange behavior and he and Gwen sneak in, where, to their horror, discover Miles is planning to test sub-dermal armor on human test subjects and he blackmailed Curt into leaving New York for Florida with his lizard regrowth formula and Peter reports it to the board which gets Warren kicked out of ESU and he suggests bringing Connors back which they accept. However, soon after they come back, they are attacked by Electro and Chameleon disguised as Shocker, up to their defeat. The next day, Harry is released from the hospital and Gwen suggests that they tell him, but Peter advises her that it would be for the greater good that Harry shouldn't know. Afterwards, Gwen talks to Harry and he claims he doesn't remember who killed his father and anything after his father's dead, and several events before. Ever since, any time she was near Harry or anywhere he could see her, she started wearing her glasses and used her old appearance again to further the illusion. Later, Gwen was hanging with Peter and Harry when Harry revealed he was selling several early stage experimental performance enhancers to MechaBioCon. After he left, Gwen and Peter looked at each other, afraid they were the Globulin Green. Gwen and Harry were later hanging out and Harry expressed his concern that she was hiding something. Gwen denied in and walked away, but a photo of her new appearance fell out of her bag which triggered Harry's memory. At Curt's lab, he expresses his desire to find out what makes Venom tick and sends his Hunter Killers to obtain part of it. After a HK brings back a sample, he discovers that it's made of the same compound as the alien. He notices Peter is hiding something and makes him tell them the truth: the alien is actually a symbiote that amplifies aggression and bonded with Spider-Man that caused it to create Venom. Later, they attend Tony Stark's presentation at Stark Industries, where he is using a cosmic brick to generate an inter-dimensional gateway, during which Peter develops a friendship with James Rhodes. However, during the fight, Venom arrives and attempts to steal the probe. While Gwen's glasses were knocked off, she saw Harry talking to the spirit of his father and she also learns that there is now another symbiote and is not surprised when Carnage shows up. During the fight, Peter's mask is knocked off and Gwen learns of his identity and also Brock's as Venom when he retracts the symbiote. Initially, she is hurt when she knows he didn't tell her, but is later taken off with Carnage, who has the intention of draining her life force. Venom, Silver Surfer and Spider-Man team up to stop them and Harry realizes his mistake and forces Norman back into the spirit world. Venom-Carnage tries to drag her into the spirit world with him, but Peter throws a bomb from Norman's glider and stops him. He then brings them into the Black Widow's Quinjet and escapes. She is last seen watching the Silver Surfer go home. Category:Characters